everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheKawaiiPandaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Poppy O'Hair page Hey! How are you? ωє'яє αℓℓ мα∂ нєяє��️️ Lol Can u tell me ure user name ? i like looking in ppl's profile's :) KittyCheshireForever thnx :) ure so sweet madness is life lol ωє'яє αℓℓ мα∂ нєяє��️️ Haha np. So how long have you been a fan of ever after high? pretty long time User pages Just as a head's up, you do not have the authority to edit other people's user pages. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 01:13, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, that's understandable. Thank you for your explanation. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 01:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Polls Polls are allowed to be made, however the last time someone tried to turn in polls the idea was kind of turned down. I made a poll not too long ago, so until we have a little more votes we'll be able to take it down. Maybe I'll make a blog post so we can discuss the next poll topic with the community instead? "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 02:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Apologies, however as an admin I believe that polls should not be changed more than once in every few months. Keep in mind that we are also partnered with another Wiki, so our polls should not stray too far from what they produceme to." ~Vale.♥☁]] (talk) 15:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh hey Lagoona Hatter! Its me Endeavor Beauty! I'm the one who always comments on your wicked blog posts! So,I wrote a comment in your blog post: Very upsetting Twist...You can read it though....Just leave message in my talk page if your gonna say something! :D P.S.You have some rockin' blog posts! charmingly.. Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty-"I don't like it ooh I love it!"~FloRida/Jason Derulo ♥ Reply Hi! Well, your profile is pretty good. I don't think you need to do anything with it, unless of course, you want to add something. :) Also, some advice, whenever you leave a message on someone's talk page you should put your signature, it's easier to reply to you that way. If you don't know how, you do it using four tildes or by pressing the signature button in on top of the page. You make four tildes by pressing Alt Gr and the number one key at the same time and you do it 4 times (I hope I haven't made it sound confusing, if I did I'm sorry). I hope that helps! Bye :) Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 17:51, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I am an ever after high fan for a long time since summer (in my country) , when I first discovered Ever After High I watch the beginning and it was so beautiful and started "addict" to it ...And thanks for the talk and now I see you as a friend.. Endeavor beauty (talk) 13:03, August 1, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty ♥♥♥ No, your profile is just right! :D Yeah, I like Faybelle. She's a villain and all but she's cool. She is kinda like Toralei, true. I've seen most people comparing Toralei more to Kitty, but I think that aside from the cat thing she's more similar to Fay. Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 20:01, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Yep, Raven Queen is my #1! And I like MH but clearly its not my fave...sorry..Anyways read my blog post #3!! Its about Farrah Goodfairy and Courtly Jester! Comment, if you're gonna say something (at the blog post/here at my talk page)..............:D Endeavor beauty (talk) 09:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty ♥:):D Did you watch Legacy Day Orchard?It so cool! I saw Rosabella Beauty!But I didn't saw Darling......too bad....its in EAH news!And thanks,you have really cool blogs too!:D♥♥ Endeavor beauty (talk) 13:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty Hey Lagoona I didn't reply yesterday because I had so many projects and homeworks to finish and to do (but its already done) like making a scrapbook and making slogans and riddles...And my homework is about Values education (this is a class where you can share your thoughts and reflect with good attitudes/manners)which is I will explain what will I do if theres a situation and I have to color something in my Arts class...But don't worry their all done! :D And besides I am a 5th grader...but my teachers keep giving us/me homeworks or projects..so many that I didn't manage my time well....Anyways u have nice blogs 2! And yeah legacy orchard is so cool!! Endeavor beauty (talk) 09:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty yup thats me! :) Policy As per your profile, you say that you are 11 years old. Wikia COPPA rules state that users under the age of 13 are not allowed to contribute to any Wikia until they are of age. I'm sorry to tell you this, but further contribution to this wiki is prohibited until you are 13. Endeavor beauty's told me that you two are acquainted, but in light of the rules, please keep in mind that you two can always contact each other via email and keep in touch. Sorry. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 15:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Of course. News is accessible globally, logged in or not. I've already explained to Endeavor beauty, but please feel free to continue chatting freely with them. If you two would still like the keep in touch, remember the alternatives. I will give you two a week, precisely the day the Way Too Wonderland special airs on Netflix. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 16:59, August 7, 2015 (UTC) hello! you know i am just "peeking" for new messages....hehe...:) and blogs tooo! Endeavor beauty (talk) 10:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty:D Just as a reminder to you and Endeavor beauty that I've made clear the time of when you two are not allowed on Wikia unless you are of age. The deadline to logging off and exchanging information is when the WTW special is released, so please ensure that you've done so before then. With that in mind, I mean you two cannot contribute to Wikia on your created accounts anymore after that point. This means commenting on blogs or articles, and/or editing them. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 03:40, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry i didn't read your messages cuz i am so busy...And yeah I watch the WTW trailer it so hattastic! Oh I'm not in a school break...you know we're opposite...few more months to have a shool break.....so sad.....And its ok that you don't know how to solve a riddle and its a pretty try...Anyways you have more blogs than me and most of them are creative! :).........Oh and by the way, do you have a message about the deadline of logging off because you know we're on our young age its deadline will be tomorrow and trhis will be my last message....I will leave a note! Don't worry I'll be back soon! Sorry if you not read this.. Endeavor beauty (talk) 11:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty hello again! well I know what happens in way too wonderland, Raven signed the book so she can contain the powers of the evil queen so she can defeat Courtly Jester. And she destroys the storybook of legends and let anyone to write their own destiny even others like their destinies....Oh and ummm how many dolls you got? Well i got no dollls because EAH is not available at my country...(everyone is a rebel now!) Wooooohoooo.....:D Oh I thought your a doll collector.. And your welcome! Part 4 is available now! After you watch part 3 there's a bar there said "Watch Part 4 now!" (its located in the top of the video)....;) Thats all! -Endeavor beauty ♥♥ Oh and my fave dolls are Raven,Faybelle,Farrah ,Kitty,and Bunny...CUTE! Did you also notice that Dexter acts so awkward in front of Raven? That's my fave part! Hahaha...:D And do yuo think that Milton Grimm will be mad because the book is destroyed?? Endeavor beauty (talk) 09:58, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty (We're all mad here) ;) Hello Lagoona! Sorry i didn't reply that quickly......And check out my new profile picture! Dexter hugs Raven awkwardly....haha....#MYFAVE Endeavor beauty (talk) 05:39, August 20, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Hi I'm SabineOfTheForce nice to meet you. Sabineforce is Awesome (talk) 15:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL yeah! Hahaha.....Oh if you don't have Netflix you can watch in Youtube if you want.......Thats where I watch WTW! ;) Endeavor beauty (talk) 22:42, August 20, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty Ummmm not really but I am using posts as fandom chat haha and my weather here in my country is rainy and after some few hours it goes sunny again....and then it rains again....(sighs) :( Endeavor beauty (talk) 04:49, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor Beauty